


girl x girl fluffshots

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is okay AU, F/F, Fluff, I will protect mabel with my life, Lesbians, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, but it’s gay, e - Freeform, flufff, i was also thinking about adding some doki doki, in case you didn’t notice, i’m gay, nap piles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi this is my first work sooooo yeah anyway if you ever have any constructive criticism don’t be afraid to comment
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)

I need some requests first! so put your requests in the comments. i may not do your ship if I don’t know what it is but I will try to get as many as possible but, i’m not a fucking fanfiction machine (although that would be amazing) so ye! anyways onwards to the fluff!!!


	2. glimmadora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora and glimmer go to a theme park. when they go back to adora’s apartment they have a surprise for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a modern au

glimmer looked out the window dreamily. thinking about how perfect the day had gone smiling she remembered how adora looked when she came to pick her up. her blue tank top complementing her eyes perfectly… suddenly adora slammed on the brakes. “ah!” she exclaimed in surprise. “sorry” her date said sheepishly. “anyways where are we going?” glimmer inquired “that’s a surprise.” “awww” “don’t worry you’ll love it!” adora leaned her head on glimmers. unbeknownst to glimmer she was planning to ask her to be adora’s girlfriend and if everything went well she would have a girlfriend and a fun time. adora couldn’t wait. unfortunately the red light could.

glimmer shifted a little putting her head on her potential future girlfriends shoulder unbeknownst to adora glimmer was going to give her a blue necklace and ask if she could be glimmers girlfriend and, if everything went well she’d have a girlfriend and a fun time. unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted _again_ when another car honked at them they both jumped in surprise. adora nudged her “hey i thought you were supposed to be my lookout.” this was true. ever since adora recognized glimmers face in the store and explained that although she was from a rival company she realized that what they were doing was terrible for the environment. gimmer was untrustful at first but eventually got to know adora better so she dragged adora to the car and asked her to be glimmers lookout. ever since then they would lookout for each other. 

they continued chatting the rest of the ride. they didn’t really talk about anything in particular, just thinking out loud. eventually adora called out “we’re here!” and glimmer stepped out of the car. and gasped :0

it was an amusement park. the roller coasters soared through the air and the ferris weel was the biggest glimmer had ever seen. even bigger though was a green roller coaster that looked absolutely terrifying. the scent of cotton candy wafted through the air it was all so beautiful and colorful. although the view was incredible, the way adora’s eyes sparkled was even better. glimmer fingered the necklace she bought for her. this was going to be amazing. 

adora stared at the park although she’d been there before the sight never got old. she grabbed glimmers hand and ran to the ticket stand. as they waited in line she got more excited by the minute. 

glimmer recognized the girl manning the stand. it was mermista (i know she should work at a water park but she’s here anyways) mermista groaned “next” when they stepped up, her face lit up a little. “oh hey it’s you guys.” she said “as she did her thing she talked about how work was “all day i’ve been dealing with karen’s and sea hawk” as if on cue a voice called out from behind them “my dearest mermista!” mermista let out another groan “uuuuuuuuugghh here’s your tickets” as they walked off glimmer could here sea hawk singing about “his fairest”

adora continued to hold glimmers hand tugging her along. “trust me, you’ll love this” when they got there glimmer stared at the roller coaster. it seemed like it was made for her. it had beautiful pastel colors, and a moon and stars painted on the sides, it wasn’t too scary and, it wasn’t too boring. it was perfect. she read the sign _the princess._ she ran up to the coaster, already having fun. when they got in line glimmer hugged her “thank you” she said adora hugged her back and kissed her on the nose “of course” they waited for a couple minutes longer. when it was their turn they got in, buckled up, and the ride started. the roller coaster swooped, dived, and turned through the air, it was amazing

when they got off they both immediately got back on. when the pair was finished they walked hand in hand to the food. they both ordered cotton candy and a corndog. as they ate they walked along to adora’s favorite ride. when they got there glimmer stared. _of course._ it was the one she had spotted at the beginning they sat down on a nearby bench and finished the food. the line for this was even longer. when it was finally their turn, glimmer was terrified “you ok? we can go back if you want.” adora said “yeah i’m fine” glimmer lied “alright” glimmer understood her concern but she didn’t want to ruin this because she was scared. she’d just have to grin and bear it. they stepped into the third compartment buckled up and the ride started. it was terrifying just as she expected, but also exhilarating and… fun. adora was right. this was incredible. speaking of adora glimmer glanced over at her face.

glimmer looked out the window dreamily. thinking about how perfect the day had gone smiling she remembered how adora looked when she came to pick her up. her blue tank top complementing her eyes perfectly… suddenly adora slammed on the brakes. “ah!” she exclaimed in surprise. “sorry” her date said sheepishly. “anyways where are we going?” glimmer inquired “that’s a surprise.” “awww” “don’t worry you’ll love it!” adora leaned her head on glimmers. unbeknownst to glimmer she was planning to ask her to be adora’s girlfriend and if everything went well she would have a girlfriend and a fun time. adora couldn’t wait. unfortunately the red light could.

glimmer shifted a little putting her head on her potential future girlfriends shoulder unbeknownst to adora glimmer was going to give her a blue necklace and ask if she could be glimmers girlfriend and, if everything went well she’d have a girlfriend and a fun time. unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted _again_ when another car honked at them they both jumped in surprise. adora nudged her “hey i thought you were supposed to be my lookout.” this was true. ever since adora recognized glimmers face in the store and explained that although she was from a rival company she realized that what they were doing was terrible for the environment. gimmer was untrustful at first but eventually got to know adora better so she dragged adora to the car and asked her to be glimmers lookout. ever since then they would lookout for each other. 

they continued chatting the rest of the ride. they didn’t really talk about anything in particular, just thinking out loud. eventually adora called out “we’re here!” and glimmer stepped out of the car. and gasped :0

it was an amusement park. the roller coasters soared through the air and the ferris weel was the biggest glimmer had ever seen. even bigger though was a green roller coaster that looked absolutely terrifying. the scent of cotton candy wafted through the air it was all so beautiful and colorful. although the view was incredible, the way adora’s eyes sparkled was even better. glimmer fingered the necklace she bought for her. this was going to be amazing. 

adora stared at the park although she’d been there before the sight never got old. she grabbed glimmers hand and ran to the ticket stand. as they waited in line she got more excited by the minute. 

glimmer recognized the girl manning the stand. it was mermista (i know she should work at a water park but she’s here anyways) mermista groaned “next” when they stepped up, her face lit up a little. “oh hey it’s you guys.” she said “as she did her thing she talked about how work was “all day i’ve been dealing with karen’s and sea hawk” as if on cue a voice called out from behind them “my dearest mermista!” mermista let out another groan “uuuuuuuuugghh here’s your tickets” as they walked off glimmer could here sea hawk singing about “his fairest”

adora continued to hold glimmers hand tugging her along. “trust me, you’ll love this” when they got there glimmer stared at the roller coaster. it seemed like it was made for her. it had beautiful pastel colors, and a moon and stars painted on the sides, it wasn’t too scary and, it wasn’t too boring. it was perfect. she read the sign _the princess._ she ran up to the coaster, already having fun. when they got in line glimmer hugged her “thank you” she said adora hugged her back and kissed her on the nose “of course” they waited for a couple minutes longer. when it was their turn they got in, buckled up, and the ride started. the roller coaster swooped, dived, and turned through the air, it was amazing

when they got off they both immediately got back on. when the pair was finished they walked hand in hand to the food. they both ordered cotton candy and a corndog. as they ate they walked along to adora’s favorite ride. when they got there glimmer stared. _of course._ it was the one she had spotted at the beginning they sat down on a nearby bench and finished the food. the line for this was even longer. when it was finally their turn, glimmer was terrified “you ok? we can go back if you want.” adora said “yeah i’m fine” glimmer lied “alright” glimmer understood her concern but she didn’t want to ruin this because she was scared. she’d just have to grin and bear it. they stepped into the third compartment buckled up and the ride started. it was terrifying just as she expected, but also exhilarating and… fun. adora was right. this was incredible. speaking of adora glimmer glanced over at her face. her eyes were sparkling in the artificial light of the theme park. her smile was wide and her hair was blowing in the wind. she would do anything to see it forever.

so, when they got off they immediately jumped back in line. after the third time they stopped although she loved every second of the roller coaster, adora had a budget. so they wandered off to the games. glimmer had years of experience and adora was insanely competitive. thus, the battles begun.

when they were finished “battling” adora only had enough money for one more thing. they looked at each other, then looked at the ferris weel they knew exactly what they were going to do. 

as they walked over to the enormous weel adora admired her work. glimmer seemed to enjoy the park. hopefully she would accept adora’s proposal. when they reached the weel (not to far from the games) the line was pretty short, seeing as the park was about to close. 

they stepped into a soft green compartment and waited for the ride to begin. when it started, they slowly rose into the air, the ground far below them. the multicolored lights of the city dazzling. glimmer stared into adora’s eyes. she had fallen in love with those slate blue eyes. as if in sync they leaned towards each other savoring the moment. finally, their lips met in a kiss. when they broke apart, adora was smiling. it was such a cliche but it was a beautiful cliche. they spent the rest of the ride admiring the view, starring into each other’s eyes, and kissing. 

when they got of glimmer could still feel the taste of adora’s strawberry lip balm on her lips. as they walked back to the car they talked and held hands. when they got in, adora said she had one more surprise “i’ll drive you to my apartment, there’s something else” glimmer smiled although she wanted to give her the necklace now, she could wait. then a thought crept into her mind. _what if that was so adora could ask her to be glimmers girlfriend. it all made sense, every bit of it._ although, now that she thought of it that would be adorable. 

adora drove up to the keypad and punched in the code. as they pulled into the driveway they fell into a comfortable silence. they walked up the stairs, a cool breeze blowing against their skin. 

“alright“ adora spoke up “close your eyes and follow me.”. glimmer felt a hand slip into hers and she was pulled into the dining room. “you can open your eyes now” said adora. glimmer opened her eyes and gasped :0. on the the table was a box of chocolates and a vase of purple roses. spelled out was the question glimmer suspected adora would ask. glimmer reached into her bag and pulled out the necklace. “i had wanted to ask the same thing” adora has the stupidest smile on her face. adora picked her up and kissed her they didn’t know how long it lasted. “absolutely adora said breathless. they walked outside onto the porch and snuggled on the outside couch watching the stars till they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy this? i’m not sure  
> if i like it… anyways be sure to comment any criticism you have (constructive of course) i hope i didn’t fuck up their personalities to much. if you want more backstory please comment that. anyways bye :)


	3. mabifica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pacifica and mabel talk and do shit  
> it’s pretty good but kinda short. also there’s not as much fluff in the beginning but i think i make up for it with crack and gay panic™

pacifica stared at mabel from across the coffee shop, wondering how to talk to her without showing any of her emotions. it just seemed to come to mabel soo easily. pacifica blamed it on her parents (i mean, she has every right to). she stared at mabel her long brown hair, her warm eyes her soft lips… pacifica felt a blush grow on her cheeks. nope nope nope gotta turn to the computer, you weren’t staring at mabels lips nooo you were looking at emails (this is the definition of gay panic). 

maybe she could get up and talk to her, nobody would suspect a thing. pacifica slowly got out of her seat. everything would be ok. but what if her parents hired someone to watch her? what if someone recognizes her and told them? it was to risky. but she was already up. might as well do something so she walked over to the bartender and ordered a pineapplachino. the bartender spoke up “ma’am this is your 17th coffee what the fuck” pacifica realized she couldn’t just keep getting coffees every time she tried to talk to mabel. she couldn’t continue to procrastinate. “i’ll just go then” she finally said. walking over to her stuff, she noticed out of the corner of her eye mabel was going to leave too. 

stupid mabel. with her long brown hair and chocolate eyes. with her soft pink lips and her colorful sweaters. pacifica grabbed her things. but of course just as she was walking out mabel was following. pacifica speedwalked our the door. now was not the time for an awkward conversation with her crush. oh god there _she_ was. mabel ran up to pacifica skidding on the sidewalk next to her. “hey pacifica!!” said mabel as cheery as always. oh god. “hey” pacifica managed. “you look really nice today!” no she didn’t her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and all she had on was a tank top and black shorts. her parents would hate to see pacifica like this. oh well “thanks you too” that was true. mabel had on a fluffy pink sweater with light green shorts. stitched on the sweater was a purple dolphin. 

as they walked along the sidewalk mabel talked. “anyways how are you i haven’t talked to you in foreverrrrr” pacifica was feeling more comfortable now. “i know right.” mabel suddenly grabbed pacificas hand. “can i trust you??” pacifica was slightly terrified now. what did mabel know or have? could she trust mabel?? only one way to find out ”yes you can trust me.” “alright!” mabel shouted. honestly who wouldn’t trust her. 

suddenly she was dragged over behind the the building they were walking past. pacifica couldn’t tell if this was a nightmare or a dream. when they arrived, pacifica was in awe. it seemed like a fairytale.

unlike everywhere else the ground was made of bricks. and the _plants_ they were _everywhere._ a rose bush grew from a gap and there were pots everywhere all filled with vines, flowers, and, succulents. a tree grew from the center pacifica had noticed it from the sidewalk but never realized how huge it was. it’s red blooms dotting the ground. mabel noticed her staring and broke the silence ”that ones a crepe myrtle” (idk how to spell it).

“but that’s not the best part!!! look!” mabel pointed to the other wall. pacifica looked over. painted on the wall was a mural it was filled with dinosaurs, stars, and unicorns. she looked closer at one of the dinosaurs. mabel sat there. and was that… pacifica? it was true. right behind mabel arms wrapped around her sat pacifica. “see it’s tiny you!” said mabel. honestly it was quite adorable. “it took me a while to paint this but there were already pots back here and the tree it just seemed so magical.”

pacifica was amazed at how much time mabel spent on this project it must have taken years of work. mabel seemed so proud. and she deserved it too. not every had the talent and skill to do this. pacifica sat down. mabel sat down next to her leaning on her shoulder. 

it was now or never.

“mabel i have something to tell you” “oooooo do you have a secret too?” god she was too cute. “sort of. listen, mabel after a while i realized i may have a crush on—” pacifica was interrupted by lips crashing into her own pacifica closed her eyes relishing the moment. pacifica pulled away staring into mabels warm brown eyes in the sun they looked like pools of honey the rest of the day they spent on themselves, hugging kissing and walking around town appreciating it’s magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this AU bill doesn’t exist sorry bill another difference is everyone is older.
> 
> anyways i need ideas. byee! :)


	4. mcduke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this is so short but I think this might be a blast one that I do for a little while there’s a lot going on right now for me and i’m going to take a quick break . <3

mcnamara hated duke. she had been so mean to her. so then why would mcnamara hold her and care for her after everyone had beaten or ignored her?? why did she care? duke gripped tighter. she spoke up in a dry, raspy voice. “heather...” but before she could speak again heather took dukes face in her hands “heather whatever happened is in the past. you were so, so mean but that wasn’t you. i know what you did, but it doesn’t matter anymore. because i will always be there for you.” she paused. “i will always love you.” 

duke choked out another sob. pressing her face into mcnamaras chest. she didn’t care at this point about weakness or chandler. she was were she needed to be. in heathers arms. she looked up at her warm brown eyes and understanding face. “do you… do you mean it?” “ I know I don’t deserve you, heather but will you give us another shot?” 

she was answered when she was gently kissed by mcnamara. although suprised duke kissed back. she pulled away and ran her fingers through mcnamara’s soft golden locks. mcnamara stood up and offered heather her hand. shaking, duke took it. when they both walked out The sunlight seemed to kiss Dukes face. although she knew that she wasn’t fully forgiven and she knew that it would be a long time before she could even forgive herself. mac was there and that was all she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but I’m not taking a break from writing I will create an object X reader book so ye bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> bye :)


End file.
